Your tree
Your tree is a tree in your backyard(get there by sliding the door open or pressing the"little tree"button if you're downstairs and by just pressing the"little tree"button if you're upstairs),you get it at level 48 whitch is going to taje A LONG TIME TO GET THERE,it'll stay forever. Once you get a familey club a the family tree will apeer water it and take care of it because you are part of that family club.Level up by watering it abd shaking it.To be able to shake it you need to water it 3 times,then a friend water it 2 times,if possible shaking it too,which will make you get more rewards when you shake it that day,but your pup has to have all colomns to green to shake your own or someone else's tree.When youshake someone else's,you and they don't get the rewards that fall down,but when that person shakes their own tree later,they have a big chance to get some of what fell when you shook theirs. When stuff fall off,they may get stuck on your pup's head and fall off when it walks away.This can happen with someone else's or your own tree. You can get these stuff from a tree: Care stuff: -Green shampoo. -Green food. +To see more info about these,go to : Green care items. Warcraft clothes: -Warcraft necklace. -Warcraft sneakers. -Warcraft dress. -Growing tree flame armor. +(to get extra warcraft clothes in Garden catgegory)rainbow leaves. Bones/money: -1 to 30 bones. -500 to 3000 coins. Special items: -Cards that cost tons in shop. -Special garden items that cost tons in shop too. -Special garden items that cost tons in shop too. -Rare clothes that cost tons in shop as well as those others or that aren't even in it. -Super rare objects that aren't even in shop and are worth tons. Some other stuff I forgot to add: * You do know that "watering" a tree,on Hi Puppies,means your dog pees on it,right? * No worries,you can't see their pee,you can just see them put their leg up with their back to you,sometimes to the left,sometimes to the right...and there's often a bug making your pup not pee on it,just seem to suddenly appear behind the tree and walk away from it,and another one which may let you shake a friend's tree 3 to 5 times instead of just 2 by revisiting them,and sometimes even water it 2 to 3 times if you're really lucky. * The higher level your tree is,the bigger it is,the more time it takes for it to level up,the more rewards you get,and the more valuable. * The first two shakes are free,then the other cost 200,400,600...etc on lvl1;and 400,800,1000...etc on lvl2.And etc for higher levels,following the same pattern.This is for your own tree,of course,when you shake some else's,you and the other one to who belongs the tree get nothing,but what falls down normally falls down when the one who's tree was shaken shakes it.This the tree is in Hi puppies and Hi puppies 2